<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch of the Day by theNonbinaryDetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364819">Catch of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNonbinaryDetective/pseuds/theNonbinaryDetective'>theNonbinaryDetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, I cried while writing this, I'm so sorry, This is my first fic in a while so my writing may be a little rusty, bad comedic angst, bad comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNonbinaryDetective/pseuds/theNonbinaryDetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are chased by a harpooner who does not want to be caught.</p>
<p>-Request from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THWACK!</p>
<p>Frank’s breath hitched as a harpoon burst through the wall of the wooden shed. He looked to his brother next to him over the glistening metal that narrowly missed his head. Joe wore a wanning smile. Frank knew what was coming.</p>
<p>“We knew something fishy was going down, I just didn’t think it’d be us.” He laughed weakly. He pealed himself off the wall and shuffled to the other side. Missing the annoyed look that the older Hardy shot at him. </p>
<p>The two brothers had arrived at the tiny fishing village earlier that week after a string of thefts had caught their attention. They discovered it was Gary Keates, an old sailor who currently was attempting to add a murder charge to burglary. </p>
<p>“Why do they always have to try to kill us?” Frank asked brother. He shrugged, then tested the back window. It opened, but neither of them would fit through it. </p>
<p>Keates yelled in the distance, Frank couldn’t understand what he said. It didn’t matter. They had either had to break the window or try to duck out the harpooned door. He glanced shifted from the window to the door, then from the door to window. He patted Joe’s shoulder, who took it as a sign to step back. Frank took up a rotted piece of floor and swung at the window. </p>
<p>The shattering glass was loud and obvious. Frank was going for quick, he didn’t care about the noise. He ushered his brother out the window and then followed. Joe lead the way in a stealthy, but speedy crouch back towards the main road. The police were to meet them there, along with their father. The village was so far out in the middle of nowhere. They promised to meet the boys in about an hour. Based on a radio message they received an hour and a half ago. With any luck, rescue would find the boys before Keates did. </p>
<p>Joe looked over his shoulder. Beyond his brother, he could still see Keates circling the shack. His harpoon gun bouncing off his leg. He had ammunition ready on his back. “I know the old dude is out of his shell, but I can’t believe he’s treating his harpoon gun like a bow and arrow.” Joe whispered.</p>
<p>“And I can’t believe you’re still making fish puns while were being hunted like animals.” Frank hissed back.</p>
<p>“You mean like whales? Or seals?”</p>
<p>Frank pointed ahead, silently commanding his brother to keep marching ahead. Also probably to shut up. They had a little way to go before they would reach the main road, and Keates was going to find them soon. Even with all the trees, the older Hardy boy felt too exposed. His only solace was that Joe remained in front of in and Gary Keates was behind him.</p>
<p>“You went to the woods, didn’t ya?” The Hardy Boys heard Gary rationalize as he left the area surrounding the rotten shack. A splintering CRACK rung out through the forest. At first the Hardy Boys feared they stepped on a twig, but it was their hunter retrieving his old harpoon. “I’ll find ya.” </p>
<p>They concealed themselves in some bushes, but they could still feel Keates’ searching gaze as he roved the forest. He was still far behind them. The hairs standing up on the back of Frank’s neck made it seem like he was right behind them.</p>
<p>He ushered Joe back in front of him again and motioned that they should go forward. He saw the worried look in his brother’s eyes, there was nothing he could do to comfort him besides giving him the same look. The situation already seemed bleak, but as long as he could keep Joe safe. Frank’s own safety didn’t matter. </p>
<p>Keep moving forward</p>
<p>Keep staying silent</p>
<p>Keep protecting your brother</p>
<p>In this moment, both brothers were repeating this in their minds. The slow pace was agonizing, and Gary’s shouting did not put them at ease. Slow and steady keeps you alive, right? That’s what their father taught them. In a way. He also taught them to not accuse someone who might kill them when they are alone in a small village where no one would find them. A very specific lesson, but one that would have been useful about an hour ago.</p>
<p>They kept going on, keeping their breath as silent as possible. Trying to avoid every stick and crunchy leaf on the ground. It was Fall, which only made this more difficult. The two were making good progress until,</p>
<p>CRACK! </p>
<p>Frank stepped on a twig. It was a small twig, but the sound of it snapping traveled for miles. The brothers froze. This is not good. </p>
<p>“There ya are!” </p>
<p>This really is not good. Keates was already running in their direction. They didn’t have much time. “You keep going that way. “Frank pointed towards the main road. “I’ll split off and keep his focus on me.” </p>
<p>“But Frank?”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you there. Now go!” He shoved Joe away from him, and the younger Hardy boy had no choice but to take off. He shot one last look to his brother. Frank didn’t look back. He faced the direction in which the harpooner was coming from. His whole body was trembling, he couldn’t disguise his fear with the brave face he put on. </p>
<p>When Keates came close enough, he slowed down. For the first time, he wasn’t yelling. He readied a shot. Unfortunately, too slow to take it. Frank spun around and sprinted off. His path was wild. He made it up as he went. He heard Keates running behind him. </p>
<p>“If I keep him distracted long enough,” Frank thought as he made a jagged turn, “Hopefully, Joe will send the police in time.” He tried to push morbidity out of his mind, it was hard. He’s completely lost in this dark forest. He couldn’t tell the difference between the sound of his own feet and Keates’s. </p>
<p>Frank had to take a chance to find out. He dove into a bush. It was quiet. Had he lost him? He waited for a few seconds and he could only hear his breathing. He waited before standing up. Looking around his surroundings, he realized he wasn’t too far from the main road. He continued on. There was an outpost nearby that would protect them better than some decaying shack ever would. </p>
<p>“Joe’s probably already there. The police better be there to kelp.” He whispered to himself. “Help. He’s not even here. How did he make me do that?” He laughed for his younger brother, who would’ve appreciated his pun. Frank slowed his pace down to a walk. Safety was in sight. </p>
<p>He caught sight of the shack, but that wasn’t the only thing he saw. Keates had beaten him there. Joe was backing away from him with his hands raised. Frank heard him plead, “No no no no please-AHCK!” </p>
<p>The first harpoon dug into his shoulder and pinned him to the shed. </p>
<p>Frank ran, but he was too slow and too far to stop Keates from loading another.</p>
<p>The second sliced through Joe’s leg. He cried out again. </p>
<p>Frank tripped over a root. </p>
<p>The third struck his hand. Joe didn’t make a sound at this point. </p>
<p>Frank jumped back to his feet and made another desperate attempt to stop the assault. </p>
<p>A fourth buried deep into his side. </p>
<p>Finally, Frank tackled Keates. He tried to pin him down, but the old man fought back viciously. So did Frank. They were rolling in the dirt, no matter how much Frank kick and punch the old man was still fighting back. He couldn’t believe the energy his assailant possessed. Especially since he was running out of his own. Adrenaline surged through him, but it wasn’t enough. Keates stretched out to grab a harpoon. </p>
<p>The older Hardy took a risk. He shot up. As quick as he could he stepped on the harpooner’s hand, causing him to recoil. He then picked up a rock and bashed his opponent’s head without a second thought. He was out. </p>
<p>Joe’s head slumped, the rest of his body remained pinned to the outpost wall. His vision blurred, his breathing heavy, he was trying to fight it. He was trying to stay alive. He heard the sirens. The police wouldn’t make it. Their dad wasn’t there to save him. He was always supposed to keep them safe in this job. He failed. Joe knew he had to fight for himself now, but it was getting so hard. </p>
<p>Frank’s voice sounded miles away, even though he was inches from his face. Frank always had a solution. He could see the panic in his brother’s face. He was trying to find one. “You can’t fix it for me this time.” Joe mused. He tried to make light of this dark situation he got caught in. There was too much blood, too much pain, it was too hard to stay awake.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Frank choked out. He couldn’t take out the harpoons, that would only make the bleeding worse. He couldn’t treat his wounds. He couldn’t leave him to get help. He couldn’t help him. He couldn’t protect his brother. “Stop talking.” </p>
<p>Joe weakly lifted his head and looked in his brother’s eyes. He hoped the look he was giving him was enough to tell him everything he needed to. This was the end. Joe wished he could tell his brother how much he loved him and how this wasn’t his fault. He wished he could ask him to say the same to their parents. He was out of time to say all those serious things now. Joe did the only thing he could, “Guess I’m the catch of the day… Sea you on the other side, Frank.”</p>
<p>“Those better not be your last words.” Frank scolded as tears fell.</p>
<p>But they were.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>